


Mistletoe

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Food Fight, Mistletoe, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitzsimmons makes some cookies for the team's christmas part at Phil's house





	Mistletoe

“Fitz be more careful,” Jemma said as her boyfriend clumsily dumped the cup of sugar into the bowl of cookie mix.

“I am being careful! You know kitchen stuff isn’t my strong suit.”

Jemma couldn’t help but smile to herself at hearing this comment. The last time Fitz had tried to cook it had been a disaster. He had burnt the brownies, which set off the alarm calling for the fire trucks. “Oh believe me Fitz, I know that. But that’s why we’re doing it together.”

“I don’t see why we can’t just buy some cookies from the store. It’s not like the team will know the difference.”

“But baking is fun,” Jemma insisted cheerfully.

Fitz scoffed. “For you maybe. But if we just bought some, we could take a nap before meeting at Coulson’s tonight.”

“Oh hush,” Jemma said tossing a pinch of the flower towards Fitz.

The powder hit him right on the cheek, which made his scruffy beard look white. He hastily whipped it off and then looked down at his hand. However, as soon as he looked back up Jemma she knew she was in trouble.

Jemma slowly and gently placed the bowl of mixture on the island in the middle of the kitchen. “Fitz?”

But there was no denying that a mischievous grin had appeared on his lips. “What wrong Jem?” Fitz asked her raising his eyebrows.

“Fitz don’t you dare,” Jemma replied as she saw Fitz’s hand dipping into the bag of baking flower. She took a step backwards every time he took one forward.

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” he said continuing to step towards her. “I was just going to let you know you had something on you face.” And with that Fitz flung a handful of the white powder towards Jemma, which coated her from head to toe.

Jemma starred down at her red sweater, which had now turned white as she heard Fitz begin to burst with laughter. She turned to glare at him playfully. “Oh so that’s how it’s going to be?” Jemma, without a though, then picked up a tube of green icing and squirted it onto Fitz’s shirt.

“Hey,” he protested. But he soon grabbed the red tube and began attacking Jemma with it.

She shrieked as she tried to escape him, but Fitz had caught her around the middle with one arm. “Fitz stop!”

“Never,” he laughed as she squirmed against his hold. “This is war!”

Jemma held her icing behind her and shot some into Fitz’s face causing him to relinquish her. She then took the opportunity to put some distance between her and her boyfriend. Jemma stood at the ready with her icing as Fitz regained his composure.

He grinned over at her, then he looked around the kitchen around at the red, green and white mess they had made. “Okay truce or we’ll never get these cookies made. And if we don’t get them made we’ll never make it to the party.”

Jemma shrugged and in unison the two put down their weapons of icing. Then she moved to him and giggled as she kissed some of the green icing from his cheek. “Hmmm,” she grinned. “I don’t know. Maybe missing the party wouldn’t be so bad.”

Fitz choked slightly as he caught sight of her biting her lip. “Umm well yeah that would be nice. But let’s leave that for after the party. After all we’ve been talking about seeing Trip again for weeks.”

Jemma let out a long sigh. “Oh alright,” she winked.

* * *

 

Later that night the two arrived side by side with a plate full of porg and BB-8 shaped cookies at Coulson’s door. Daisy was the one to open the door and beamed widely when she saw them. Drawing them both into a bone-crushing hug she said, “I’m so glad to see you two!”

“We’re glad to see you too Daisy,” Fitz said trying to breath beneath her strong arms. Once they were released he asked, “uh were should I put the cookies?”

“Coulson said desserts go on the kitchen island.”

“Can do,” Fitz replied as he and Jemma followed Daisy inside. He then proceeded to the kitchen as Jemma and Daisy went to go talk to Robbie in the living room.

Inside the kitchen Trip and May were talking about their most recent mission. Fitz grinned at the sight of his friends. “Hello,” he said cheerfully standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

“Fitz,” Trip said walking over to give him a hug. “It’s so good to see you again my man!”

“And you Trip,” grinned Fitz. Then he turned and looked over at May who had approached.

She nodded with a faint smile in welcome. However, she was distracted by Fitz’s plate of cookies and moved forward to take them.

As she did so, Trip began to giggle. Fitz looked up and saw his friend trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. “What?” Fitz asked feeling utterly confused.

Trip cleared his throat still unable to hold back a smile. Then he pointed to the spot over Fitz and May’s heads.

Fitz looked up to the spot that Trip had pointed to, and was struck with extreme horror. There, above them, hung a sprig of mistletoe tied with a bright red crimson bow. His blue eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he slowly lowered his gaze back down to May.

Her expression was blank and her eyes narrow. May then raised one eyebrow as she starred at Fitz.

“I- oh I- ummm,” Fitz began.

However, May cut across him with a loud sigh. She rolled her eyes, took the plate from Fitz and turned to place them on the island. She then left the room and walked into the living room.

Trip burst with laughter and snickering. “Ohh, rejected!”

“Shut up,” Fitz grumbled feeling his cheeks beginning to burn red. “It would have been like giving my mum a kiss.”

“Not you mother,” May called from the other room.

This sent Trip into another fit of giggles. “Oh man this just gets better and better! Haha, come on Fitz the Coulson and Robbie are in the other room.”

Fitz then allowed himself to be guided into the living room.

* * *

 

As Jemma and Fitz walked back into their apartment Jemma couldn’t help but wonder about something. “So uh, why were you so red when you walked into the living area with Trip tonight?”

She saw his eyes widen. “I umm- I got caught under the mistletoe with May. She just ignored me really.”

Jemma did her best not to laugh, but there was no use. She grinned at him as she put the extra cookies in a bag. “Oh poor Fitz,” she smiled.

“Can we please just not talk about it,” Fitz groaned rubbing his eyes tiredly. He walked into their bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

Jemma saw Fitz lying down her stomach flutter. “Well,” she said sliding onto the bed next to him. “I know something that’ll help clear your mind.”

Fitz turned his head so he could smile up at her. “Oh really? And what’s that?”

“Oh a few things,” Jemma giggled. Then from her back pocket she pulled the sprig of mistletoe from Coulson’s house. “I think we can put this to good use.”  
Fitz laughed rolling his bright blue eyes. “I think you’re right my dear Jemma.”


End file.
